The Virtual World Project
An idea I had. Basically, you get to suggest a 'character' to be added, and you can suggest things to add/change about the 'tiny world'. It's hard to explain, but imagine a tiny little Earth, put into a dome, and made slightly more 'virtual'. Oh, wait, I have another idea! See below. (You can create characters whenever, by the way. They don't need a name, but you can 'nickname' them if you wish.) Types of 'Characters' NPCs You can't control these ones. I'm not sure why you'd create an 'NPC' character, but I'd be the only one who could control them, outside of the 'suggestions'. PCs Player characters, obviously. You can control these ones, but, depending on what you choose (see further below), they may or may not do exactly as you ask. They have a higher chance of obeying the one who made them. EPCs Every Player Characters, because that wasn't really obvious. Same as PCs, except everyone can control them. Avatars (AKA 'Demigods', 'Gods', 'Administrators') Similar to PCs, except they can't directly interact with the Tiny World, they just let you influence it a bit more than you'd normally be able to, and they're more 'direct' player characters? Hard to explain. Also, they can 'kick'/'ban' characters, but this has to be approved by me, first. can be made yet, but I'll tell you when you can make one! Types of 'Beings' Characters can be pretty much any species, humanoid or not, but they're all a type of 'being'. Depending on what happens, you may be able to change your character's 'type of being'! Robotic 'Robotic' beings will obey commands perfectly, but won't do anything by themselves. I guess they're useful if you want to get something done quickly? Randomised 'Randomised' beings will act more, well, randomised. Everything is decided by a random number generator with them. (NPC characters will most likely be this one, unless I take a particular interest in them.) Self-aware 'Self-aware' beings are self-aware. I... wouldn't recommend choosing this one, unless you give them reasonable enough commands. Animal 'Animal' beings act like animals. They will probably obey commands, but only in their own way. Human 'Human' beings are sort of like self-aware beings, except they aren't self-aware. Hard to explain. They will probably carry out commands, and are usually autonomous. The World At the current moment, UNNAMED is a blank template, with just dirt and air. Maybe you should develop it a bit more? List of Characters # #1 None - #1 is an NPC type, and a Randomised being. They are a basic humanoid template, and will probably 'evolve' in some way as time goes on. Hm. # #2 None - #2 is an EPC type, and a Robotic being. They are a generic SkyWing, because why not. # #3 Silver - Silver is a PC type, and an Animal being. She is a silver, wolf-like creature with large feathered wings. She is curious and creative, and mostly obedient. (CREATOR: Wolfy Mesmer) Form Nickname: Character Type: Being Type: Appearance: Personality: (ONLY IF APPLICABLE) Gender: (if any) Other: 'Game' itself By the way, you can roleplay in the comments, as well as leaving the 'suggestions' in the comments. The Virtual World Project/Game Summary of 'Game' so far The world was created, as well as the Sun. IN CONCLUSION Feel free to ask questions about this!